


The Wedding Date

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nat is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: You’re not entirely sure what Natasha told Bucky about your situation but by the time you make it to the reception even you’re half-convinced his doting boyfriend act is real. From the moment you arrived last night, Bucky’s was all soft touches and sweet smiles, oozing the type of charm you’d only read about in history books. He even called you doll once, his voice pitched low enough that you actually felt a little weak at the knees.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	The Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the 50 cliché tropes and prompt someone sent me - “I need a date for this wedding.“ This one got away from me. It was supposed to be a 500 word drabble but here we are over 3000 words. 🤦♀️Thank you @daddys-minty-princess and @cherryslibrary for their beta help! As always, come say hi on Tumblr!!

When your cousin’s wedding invitation arrives in the mail you have every intention of declining. You aren’t close with her anymore, whatever friendship you once shared had dissolved into happy birthday exchanges over Facebook. You were also incredibly busy with work - managing PR for the Avengers Initiative was a 24/7 job, especially with Tony Stark. At least that’s what you told your mother when she called and you broke the news that you weren’t going 

In reality, you were avoiding the groom’s best man - your cheating, asshole ex-boyfriend who’d recently decided he wanted you back in his life. You couldn’t tell your mother that without stirring up unnecessary drama, but you hoped your other excuses might work. Unfortunately, you vastly underestimated how powerful her guilt trips could be.

Which was why you were currently waiting in the common room for Natasha with her favorite pumpkin muffin and the disgustingly strong black coffee she likes. You needed a date. Natasha listened to you explain your situation patiently, grinning when you sweeten the deal by promising her a two-month hiatus from any public appearances or press interviews if she went with you. Desperate times called for desperate measures and you weren’t above bribing her. 

“Not that I’m not flattered, but why me?” Natasha asks. 

“I need someone kinda scary to go as my date so my ex-boyfriend Derek doesn’t try anything,” you tell her. 

“And I don’t want to go alone,” you add truthfully, thinking of the last family function you attended and the endless questions about your dating life. You dated girls in college so bringing Natasha as your plus one wouldn’t raise too many questions beyond the obvious ‘How had you managed to land someone so out of your league?’

“We’ll return to the part where you think I am only ‘kinda’ scary,” Natasha says, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in amusement. “Unfortunately I can’t make it but I do have an idea who you could take.”

“If you say Steve I am going to punch you,” you warn. 

Absolutely no one would believe that lie and Steve was also entirely too nice for your plan to work.

“No, no,” Natasha assures you with a laugh. “I have someone better in mind.”

–

When Bucky Barnes shows up at your office two days later and offers to be your wedding date you’re more than a little surprised. At first, you’re concerned Natasha uncovered your little crush on Bucky, but it’s more likely she sent him as payback for you calling her only ‘kinda scary.’ Bucky’s arguably more pant-wettingly terrifying than anything else. 

When Steve asks you about it later you spin it as a practice run for future public events Bucky will need to attend. Despite joining the Avengers two years ago he only recently started doing small public appearances. He was almost as good as Sam when it came to sticking to the talking points you gave him but he got overwhelmed easily by the attention and questions. It was why you’d initially started meeting with him several months ago, working to build him up and get him comfortable with the questions he would be asked. 

Your crush bloomed during those months as you learned more about the real Bucky, uncovering his sharp wit and passion for science and technology. It was a surprise to discover the disarmingly sweet and vulnerable man underneath the tortured exterior. 

–

You’re not entirely sure what Natasha told Bucky about your situation but by the time you make it to the reception even you’re half-convinced his doting boyfriend act is real. From the moment you arrived last night, Bucky’s was all soft touches and sweet smiles, oozing the type of charm you’d only read about in history books. He even called you doll once, his voice pitched low enough that you actually felt a little weak at the knees.

You feel a little bad for lying to your parents because they seem to actually like him, but the expression on your ex-boyfriend’s face when Bucky introduces himself is something you’ll cherish forever. You could tell he squeezed Derek’s hand harder than necessary by the way he winched, drawing his hand away quickly. You hid your laugh behind the rim of your wine glass and tried not to think too much about how nice the possessive hand Bucky wrapped around your waist felt. The three of you made incredibly awkward small talk after that as Bucky directed what you’d dubbed his murder face at your ex each time he tried to ask you a question, effectively shutting him down. 

“That was fantastic,” you inform Bucky gleefully, sipping on another glass of champagne as you watched Derek slink off. With any luck, his incessant calls and texts would stop now that he thought you were with Bucky. Only someone with a death wish would send flowers to the Winter Soldier’s girlfriend. 

“I should take you to visit all my ex-boyfriends,” you say with a joking grin.

“Date a lot of assholes?” Bucky questions with a frown, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he turns away from you to survey the crowd. He looks agitated, angry even. 

“Not really,” you admit, a little thrown by the sudden shift in his mood.

He seemed to be having fun, making relaxed conversation with your parents and even taking you for a spin on the dance floor. You know what he looked like when he reached his capacity for public interactions from past experiences with the press and this wasn’t it. He’s never angry, just anxious and jumpy. 

“We can go now if you want,” you offer quietly. “We’ve seen and been seen.” 

Bucky nods his assent, helping you into your coat before reaching for your hand and linking your fingers together. The first time he did it yesterday sent a thrill through you but now with the tense expression on his face it only makes you feel anxious. You drop his hand as soon as you finish saying your goodbyes to your cousin and parents.

Neither of you speak on the car ride back to the hotel, the silence almost unbearable after the easy conversation you’d come to expect the last two days. It’s only once Bucky kills the engine in the hotel parking garage that you find the courage to say something. 

“I’m sorry.”

You’re not even sure what you’re apologizing for but you know he’s upset. 

“Sorry for using me to make your ex-boyfriend jealous?” Bucky asks, the bite in his voice sharp enough to make you glance up at him. 

“What?”

“Nat told me. You should have brought Steve,” he says, gripping the steering wheel tightly enough that the plastic groans dangerously under his metal hand.

“I didn’t bring you to make him jealous,” you tell Bucky, bewildered. “Derek’s been trying to get back together with me. He calls and texts me all the time and sends flowers. I needed someone to scare him off,” you explain.

“He’s been doing what?” Bucky asks, looking even more agitated and angry.

“It’s fine,” you tell him quickly, confused and a little concerned. You know he’d never hurt you, but you’re a little taken back by the intensity in his gaze. 

“‘It’s not fine. I should’ve broke his fucking hand,” Bucky mutters. 

“I thought Natasha told you. I wanted her to come because I figured the prospect of death via the Black Widow would get my message across after telling him I was interested in someone else didn’t work. I was out of ideas,” you admit. 

“Someone else?” Bucky questions, but before you can answer him he shakes his head like he’s trying to clear his thoughts, breathing out harshly in the silence. “It’s late. You should get some sleep. We have an early start in the morning.”

Bucky’s up and out of the car, his dismissal clear. He still walks you back to your hotel room and you watch him linger outside your door through the peephole for a few minutes before he disappears into his own room across the hall.

– 

You wake in the morning feeling anxious and tired. You want to be ready to go as soon as Bucky does so you pull on a dress and pack your suitcase quickly, already feeling guilty about taking up his whole weekend. You briefly consider knocking on his door to invite him to join you for breakfast downstairs before you think better of it. It’s probably best to give him space and a break from being around people. 

The breakfast area is mostly deserted when you arrive, not that you expect it to be busy at 7:30 am on Sunday. You eat quickly, barely tasting the eggs and sausage as you check your phone for a text from Bucky. He’s been radio silent since last night and it makes you anxious, especially since you know he gets up early to run. 

“Where’s your friend?” Your head jerks up at the familiar voice to find Derek standing next to your table.

“He’s my boyfriend,” you correct, moving to throw away your paper plate in the trash can by the entrance. Derek steps in front of you when you turn to leave, blocking your path.

“Move,” you tell him.

“Not until we talk,” Derek says, grabbing you as you try to walk past him. His fingers dig into the skin of your bicep when you try to pull your arm free.

“Let her go.” 

You both turn at the sound of Bucky’s voice but any relief you feel evaporates at the dangerous expression on his face, a sense of unease crawling up your spine.

“No, not until -,” Derek starts, but whatever he was going to say is lost to a howl of pain as Bucky’s fist connects with his face. He goes down fast, face bloody. Before he can react, Bucky hauls Derek up again by the front of his shirt and wraps a metal hand around his throat. 

“Stop! Bucky, stop,” you beg, eyes darting behind him to the four teenage boys watching with wide, interested eyes. The last thing either of you needs is for this to show up on YouTube or Twitter. 

“You call her, you text her, you even fucking think about her ever again and I’ll finish what I started,” Bucky warns Derek, voice terrifyingly cold. “Nod if you understand me.”

Bucky doesn’t release Derek until he nods his head in agreement, desperately for air. He lands in a heap on the floor when Bucky drops him, greedily drawing in air. He doesn’t linger long, heading for the exit without a backward glance as soon as he can. 

When you look at Bucky he’s breathing harshly, chest rising and falling rapidly. You’ve seen video footage of him in action before, saw the calm and emotionless way he took down his opponents. It’s a far cry from the wild, heated display you’d just witnessed. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You hiss, anger overriding any fear you had.

“He shouldn’t have touched you.” 

You swallow down the angry words you want to say, closing your eyes as you try to regulate your breathing and regain your sense of calm. You can’t have this argument here, not with so many people watching. Bucky seems to come to the same realization because you feel the light pressure of his hand on your arm as he ushers you into an empty hallway.

“You shouldn’t have done that. If someone got it on camera…”

Bucky seems to deflate at your words, his anger bleeding into some emotion you don’t recognize. 

“I know.”

“Then why did you do it?” 

“Because I like you,” he tells you softly. “I didn’t want him touching you. I don’t want any man touching you.”

“Oh,” you say dumbly, blinking at him in shock. His gaze is steady on you but you can see the uncertainty in the downward slope of his lips and the way his brows draw together. It surprises you to realize he’s nervous, waiting for your response. 

“That, uh, good because I like you too,” you tell him with a shy smile. “Like a lot,” you add before you can stop yourself.

Bucky’s lips twitch and you can see the amusement in his eyes. He looks more at ease after your admission, body relaxed and open.

“That is good,” Bucky agrees, voice low as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Real good considering checkout isn’t for another three hours.” 

You feel your whole body flush at the implication of his words, desire curling in your belly. 

Bucky takes a step towards you, watching your face carefully for any reaction. You can see the slight tremor in his hand when he reaches up to trace the curve of your jaw before cupping the side of your face. His palm feels warm and dry against your skin and when he brushes his thumb over the shell of your ear you let loose a shaky breath.

“Ok?” He asks, breath ghosting across your face. He’s close enough that you only need to tilt your head up and your lips will brush. 

“Ok,” you whisper and then he’s kissing you, mouth warm and insistent against your own. You can hear the wet sounds your lips make sliding against each other and his groan when you press your body to his. When you finally pull away from Bucky his eyes are bright, pupils dilated and you know yours look the same. 

“Late checkout is at 1 pm,” you tell him breathlessly. 

–

You barely make it into the elevator before Bucky’s on you again, hands buried in your hair as his lips claim yours. He presses into the wall, wedging a knee between your legs to hold you in place as he explores your mouth. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you know this is a bad idea. Anyone could walk in on you but you find it hard to remember your concerns when Bucky guides you to grind down against his thigh as he sucks your tongue into his mouth. With only the thin barrier of your underwear between your cunt and the material of his jeans it doesn’t take you long before you’re soaking wet and desperate enough to let him fuck you right here. 

The ding of the elevator pulls you out of your daze.

“Not here, not here,” you tell him, voice trailing off into a moan when he nips at the skin of your throat. Bucky grips the back of your thighs, lifting you up and urging you to wrap your legs around his waist as he stumbles into the hall. He struggles with the electronic key card, almost growling in frustration before it beeps and he carries you into his room. He kicks the door closed behind him with enough force that the walls rattle and a framed photo jumps to the floor.

“Fuck the photo,” Bucky pants into your mouth, seemingly aware of your train of thought as he lays you out on the bed and drops to his knees. He pulls you forward to settle you on the edge of the bed before he flips your dress up and slides your underwear off. 

“Been dreaming of this for months,” he confesses as he trails kisses along your inner thigh, gazing up at you with a surprising amount of tenderness. 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” he promises and oh, there is nothing tender or sweet about him once he gets his mouth on your cunt, working you over relentlessly with his tongue and two fingers. He builds you up so quickly that you’re nearly in tears when you come, sobbing through the waves of pleasure he draws from your body. You struggle to catch your breath, legs trembling with each little aftershock. Bucky rocks back on his heels and stands in one practiced, fluid motion. His mouth and chin are slick with you, his gaze dark with want.

You let him pull your dress over your head and unhook your bra, watching through half-closed eyes as he strips out of his own clothes. One day you want to undress him yourself and kneel between his thighs to bring him the kind of pleasure he brought you, but right now it’s all you can do to lie beneath him and gasp as he works his way inside you. 

He’s trying to be gentle, careful with your body but you want more. You urge him on with whispered pleas as you drag your nails down his back until he’s driving relentlessly into you over and over again. As your lips meet for a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth you can feel another orgasm building, the coil in your stomach tightening at the sight of him chasing his own pleasure in your body. 

“Come for me,” he begs, sliding a hand between your bodies to touch you and bring you over the edge, your whole body alight with pleasure. You gasp his name as you come, feeling his hips stutter before he pushes himself impossibly deep inside you while a desperate, wild sound escapes his lips as he comes. 

–

The drive back to the compound is filled with easy conversation and quiet promises. The hand Bucky lays on your thigh is warm and comforting, fingertips featherlight as they drag across the skin of your knee. You can feel him glance at you periodically, a small smile on his face that mirrors your own. He looks more relaxed than you can ever remember seeing him and it fills you with a strange sense of pride knowing you did that. 

Your phone vibrates in your lap, drawing your attention away from Bucky. You realize you have a missed call and text from Nat. 

_How was everything?_

You bite your lip as you consider how to answer. Bucky made his intentions towards you very clear back in the hotel room after you had sex but you haven’t discussed telling other people yet. You like Nat a lot, trust her even but you want to keep whatever’s growing between you and Bucky to yourself. At least for now. 

_It went well. 👍_

As you wait for Nat’s reply you let your gaze drift back to Bucky who gives you a soft smile and squeezes your leg when he senses your attention on him. 

A moment later your phone buzzes again. 

_I’d say it went very well ;) Don’t worry, I deleted the footage from the security camera in the elevator._


End file.
